This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Existing explosion-proof enclosure designs have separate enclosures for controllers and displays. That can involve high cost and intricate wiring harness connections for the system. Additionally, existing designs may not have a temperature monitoring feature to detect the temperature rise inside and outside of the enclosure.
Further, in some instances, the use of controllers and display devices in certain areas or applications may increase a risk of hazards (such as a fire or an explosion) with the presence of an electrical device. Electrical devices used in potentially hazardous areas may need to be certified in accordance with requirements for particular jurisdictions. Further, often the types of protection required can vary depending on the risks and hazards involved.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of enclosures. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.